This invention relates to polyvinyl chloride (PVC) dispersion and blending resin compositions and to preparation and use of such compositions in the production of whitened PVC foam.
Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) foam processes often require a high degree of whiteness in the finished foam product without sacrificing process performance properties such as activation levels, cell structure, overblow protection and the like. The PVC resin used in the process is one of the ingredients primarily responsible for these performance characteristics. Previously, it has been attempted to control the desired characteristics by the use of additives, such as blowing agents, activators, pigments such as titanium dioxide and the like.
It is clearly desirable to achieve the improved whiteness without the use of or with the use of reduced quantities of these added materials.
According to the present invention a whitened PVC chloride foam is produced by incorporating in a plastisol containing dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin;
(i) from about 0.01 to about 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of dry, particulate polyvinyl chloride dispersion resin of at least one additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) a sulfonic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO3M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals;
b) a sulfinic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO2M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl or the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals; and
c) mercapto acetic acid sodium salt; and,
(ii) optionally incorporating at least one second additive selected from the group consisting of
a) at least one water soluble metal salt selected from the group consisting of water soluble salts of alkali metals, alkaline-earth metals and transition metals; and
b) t-butyl hydroperoxide; and heating the plastisol to effect expansion into whitened PVC foam.
The invention further comprises a method of producing whitened PVC chloride foam by incorporating in a plastisol containing dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin and dry, particulate PVC blending resin;
(i) from about 0.01 to about 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of dry, particulate polyvinyl chloride blending resin of at least one additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) a sulfonic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO3M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals;
b) a sulfinic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO2M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl or the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals; and
c) mercapto acetic acid sodium salt; and,
(ii) optionally incorporating at least one second additive selected from the group consisting of
a) at least one water soluble metal salt selected from the group consisting of water soluble salts of alkali metals, alkaline-earth metals and transition metals; and
b) t-butyl hydroperoxide; and heating the plastisol to effect expansion into whitened PVC foam.
The invention further comprises a dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin for use in the production of whitened PVC foam comprising vinyl chloride polymer and;
(i) from about 0.01 to about 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin of at least one additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) a sulfonic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO3M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl or the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals;
b) a sulfinic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO2M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group consisting from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and the like and wherein M is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and monovalent metals;
c) mercapto acetic acid sodium salt; and,
(ii) optionally containing at least one second additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) a water soluble metal salt selected from the group consisting of water soluble salts of mono- and divalent alkali metals, alkaline-earth metals and transition metals; and
b) t-butyl hydroperoxide.
The invention further comprises a dry, particulate PVC blending resin for use in a plastisol containing dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin and dry particulate PVC blending resin for the production of whitened PVC foam, said dry, particulate PVC blending resin comprising vinyl chloride polymer and;
(i) from about 0.01 to about 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of dry, particulate PVC blending resin of at least one additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) a sulfonic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO3M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl or the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals;
b) a sulfinic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO2M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group consisting from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and the like and wherein M is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and monovalent metals;
c) mercapto acetic acid sodium salt; and,
(ii) optionally comprising at least one second additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) at least one water soluble metal salt selected from the group consisting of water soluble salts of alkali metals, alkaline-earth metals and transition metals; and
b) t-butyl hydroperoxide.
The invention further comprises a PVC plastisol for use in the production of a whitened PVC foam comprising dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin and from;
(i) about 0.01 to about 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin of at least one additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) a sulfonic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO3M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl or the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals;
b) a sulfinic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO2M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group consisting from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and the like and wherein M is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and monovalent metals;
c) mercapto acetic acid sodium salt; and,
(ii) optionally comprising at least one second additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) at least one water soluble metal salt selected from the group consisting of water soluble salts of alkali metals, alkaline-earth metals and transition metals; and
b) t-butyl hydroperoxide.
The invention further comprises a whitened PVC foam produced by heating a plastisol comprising a dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin and;
(i) from about 0.01 to about 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of dry, particulate PVC dispersion resin of at least one additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) a sulfonic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO3M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain one or more other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl or the like and wherein M is selected from hydrogen and monovalent metals;
b) a sulfinic acid derivative having the formula Rxe2x80x94SO2M wherein R is an alkyl, alkylaryl or an arylalkyl group consisting from I to 12 carbon atoms which may also contain other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and the like and wherein M is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and monovalent metals;
c) mercapto acetic acid sodium salt; and,
(ii) optionally comprising at least one second additive selected from the group consisting of:
a) at least one water soluble metal salt selected from the group consisting of water soluble salts of alkali metals, alkaline-earth metals and transition metals; and
b) t-butyl hydroperoxide.